Silver
by YaoiRper
Summary: "You lied to him Izaya." His familiar lively voice stated as he gazed up at the sky. "You better watch out. . .Shizuo never likes a good lie."  -Simon


_**NOTE:**_

**Here it is readers! The final part of mine and 'A's Shizaya fanfic! Please do enjoy this, despite how much shorter it is compared to our other's. It was kind of because our inspiration was gone; seeing the anime ended a month or so back. Also if you hadn't noticed, there's no silly chat session like the other two, haha. Really, it's hard to be silly when you're sad, so sorry about not having that for you all either.**

_**ATTENTION READERS:**_

**This is the THIRD part to a series my friend and I had written, though you don't need to read the first two to understand, it just shows how their relationship is how it is in this role play.**

_**ALSO:**_

**The posts have been labeled to give credit to the correct person whom had written each one. All of this is edited by myself though, K.**

A- So, guessing the blonds' mood and the reminder from Simon, it seemed that this day of all days was the birth date of his so called lover, Shizuo. It had been almost a year since the two had originally started dating, but neither kept track, neither of them wished to. What was the point anyway? Not like any of them really cared to celebrate that day. Unless it was with sex.

But today was the bodyguard's day.

The brunette at first could careless, but after speaking a bit to Simon-who in return did not really listen- Izaya decided giving something to him wouldn't be that big of a thing. The man did actually care for him a bit, though he would never admit it freely.

His fingers lightly fiddle with one of his silver bands, looking upon it. What would be an appropriate gift? New glasses? Cigarettes? A black stuffed cat? He hadn't the clue.

Then any moment, Shizuo was going to burst through those doors and return to the informer like usual. But he wasn't prepared really.

Again he played with the ring a bit before pulling it off.

Never had he done such a thing, but Shizuo was a special toy to him, he had to keep the man wrapped around his finger, even if it meant giving him one of his personal favorite and most precious of rings.

It would have to do.

Izaya moved from his seat, going to at least put the ring into a nice container for the other to unwrap.

K- Such a boring day, no sense of violence of the sort passed by him. It would basically seem that his boss, Tom, was well protected now that the whole town was scared of his bodyguard.

Sighing lightly, his hand grasped onto the doorknob that belonged to Izaya's room, having a key in his other hand to lazily unlock the door.

Although it may seem strange to some, the blond had practically been living with the brunette for quite a few months now.

Shutting the door with a slight slam, he walked in as casually as he would any other day, slipping his sunglasses off and placing them within his pocket. Where was that man at?

Scanning around the living room for only a moment, he started to make his way towards the brunette's office instead, shoving his hands inside of his pockets

"Izaya. . ." Shizuo called calmly, though once he entered the other's office, he found that empty as well.

Where the hell was that little flea?

Raising a brow he stepped back from there as well, unsure where he should be looking next. Had he possibly gone out?

A- The brunette had been busy wrapping the nice gift within the confines of his closet. He heard the other calling, but wasn't quite done yet. Once he was, he placed the box in his pant pocket before going to greet the other his usual, annoyed way.

"So louuud Shizzy-chan." He whined lightly, yet carried a smirk. "Have fun killing people?" The man questioned as usual as he hopped over to the other like a child.

"I bet you did." He smiled wickedly, knowing how the other worked, though Shizuo always denied it.

K- Yet this time the man simply huffed at the other's accusation, and instead turned his head away.

"Where were you just now?" He couldn't help but to ask, glancing down to the smaller man only to raise a brow of suspicion.

He couldn't have been taking an innocent nap in his room . . . that just wouldn't sound much like him at all. Though his eyes narrowed down all the more when he noticed that same smile still laying upon the brunette's lips.

Although he was so attached and in love with this other. . .sometimes he still found that strong urge to punch him right in the face.

"Well. . .?" He questioned a second time, hearing as his own voice began to turn a bit colder when he was not answered the first.

A- But still the devilish informer's face stayed the same.

"Maybe you'll find out before bed~" He reassured the blond, patting him on the chest.

But with the other and that same face, the man narrowed his eyes, not liking to ruin the surprise early.

"Or not. . if you continue to show such an ugly face Shizzy-chan." He warned before moving past the blonde to the kitchen.

Really, this other was always so suspicious. Couldn't he trust Izaya for a moment? But then again, who could blame him, Izaya was just a sexy little devil.

"Namie made some wonderful dinner" He stated, ushering the man to follow and just wait patiently like a good boy.

K- "Mmm." Was all the blond replied back with as he followed the other within the kitchen.

Of course Namie made some good food, that's what she was there for. Really that wasn't something he was caring about though, seeing that he knew for sure now that something was going on with Izaya.

Plopping a seat at the table, he watched as a plate of food was set in front of him. Though the man hadn't much of an appetite tonight, began to lightly dig into whatever looked good amongst the meal.

". . .Stop staring at me, if there's nothing you want at the moment." Shizuo suddenly stated as he left his eyes down on the table, yet he knew that the brunette was staring at him.

For some reason, it was always so easy to read Izaya.

A- The other blinked at the man's words, but found it entertaining how this blonde knew. In a way, it angered him; he didn't like how Shizuo could read him like a book sometimes. He bothered the informer greatly. But tried to keep his cool, finding no point in over reacting in anyway.

Izaya rested his head on one hand, nibbling a bit on his fork as he glanced the other way.

"Oh Shizzy-chan. I'm just thinking is all." He reassured. Lightly he licked his lips once his plate was done, pushing it away. "You need not be so cranky. . .may it be that it's your . . .birth-day?" He let the word roll off his tongue, as if teasing the man.

K- Feeling his brow twitch, his head immediately turned off in another direction, all while his hand clamped against the fork, giving it no mercy as he felt it bend within his grasp.

Birthday. . . that was one word Shizuo had been trying to avoid all day.

Although many people around Ikebukuro knew about it. . .no one ever really dared to state it around him. Seeing it just meant he was getting old. . .and getting old was never something the blond was looking forward to. Yet, to hear Izaya say it . . .it made the man also wonder.

". . .Who told you?" He questioned a bit coldly, knowing that there was no way in hell the brunette would really know his birthday by heart. Their relationship was never one to be like that. . .

A- "Oh calm down, I'm an informer Shizzy-chan. I just happened to hear is all." He shrugged carelessly in his seat, seeming not to make it a big deal.

Slowly the man rose, getting the dishes and dumping them into the sink for Namie to clean the next day.

"But you know. . ." He started as he walked in a circle around the table until he was behind the man's seat. His arms delicately wrapped around the other's neck. "I have something for you Shizzy-chan." He purred lightly against the other's ear.

Of course he made it sound like his usual treat for the blonde, but that was just to catch the man off guard when he held a case in front of the blond instead; all wrapped nicely with a bow on top.

"Go ahead, open it." Izaya urged the man on, waiting patiently as he rested his head onto the others.

K- The blond had to admit, he was surly caught off guard with the sudden present shown to him. His eyes stared down at it with a bit of shock, though didn't question much of it as he just felt Izaya wait in anticipation.

Sighing, Shizuo knew there would probably be no way out of it . . .though whatever sick little trick that was hidden in this box, he hoped it wasn't going to set him off too much. Really the man wasn't in the mood for something like that today.

Finally grabbing onto the bow, he began to unwrap the box carefully until the only thing left was to simply open it. Yet when he gazed inside, he wasn't expecting to find what was shown.

Blinking, the man took out the worn silver ring that belonged to the other man that stood behind him.

". . .Izaya. . .isn't this?" His eyes trailed away from the ring down to one of the brunette's hands, noticing the missing piece of jewelry.

"I. . .can't take this." He stated in a modest fashion, glancing up to eye at the other. ". . .this is yours. . .you wear it too much. . ."

Wasn't is a bit special to the brunette? For as much as he would wear it, Shizuo would have surly thought so.

A- Izaya only smiled widely.

"So? I have my other one, I won't miss it so much. Just take it Shizzy-chan. . .or I might cry." He pouted fakely, though chuckled afterwards.

Look at his face, how surprised he was. What exactly did he think was in the box? A sex toy perhaps? Oh my, that idea didn't seem quite bad, but it was too late, Izaya gave him something meaningful anyway.

"Wear it Shizzy-chan. Let me see if it fits." He ordered, wanting to know it wouldn't be a waste.

K- Shizuo sighed at the other's excitement, and tried to hide a smile on his own face as he glanced down to the ring again.

"Alright, fine. . ."

Placing the ring near his index finger, he watched as it smoothly slid on to make a nice, snug fit. To show the brunette, he lifted his hand up, showing the front and back before having a smirk cross by his lips.

"There. . .are you happy? It fits. . ." Really the man still felt a bit taken back though, even as he admired the ring now. To have Izaya giving him something like this?

A faint blush rose against his cheeks while trying to keep that smirk down into nothing more but that. ". . .Sometimes you remind me of a girl." He lightly joked, raising his free hand up to ruffle through the other man's brunette strands.

A- Izaya frowned at that, really hating that fact. But, it was that fact that was able to seduce this blonde anyway.

"Hmph. . .idiot." He hissed lightly as the other ruffled his strands.

But truly, the brunette enjoyed this man's reaction, then to see that finger so nicely fit within it. Though it made him sad, he didn't really mind that much. Shizuo was a special pet after all.

"Of course I know you only say that. . .because of my thighs." He purred lightly again, letting his hands feel against the other's chest.

Was it time for Izaya's own fun now?

K- Leave it to Izaya to ruin the moment, yet Shizuo couldn't say he wasn't enjoying the sudden change in moods.

Smirking all the more wider up towards the other, his hand began to slide down to rest against Izaya's own. ". . .I say it because of a lot of different things."

Scooting the chair slowly out, he grasped roughly onto the brunette's collar, pulling him down to be only inches away from his face.

". . .one being that you're very needy. . ." A soft laugh came though once he saw the other's expression change, and glanced off towards the bedroom. ". . .so what are we doing tonight?" Shizuo questioned the man back with a warm and entrancing tone, normally never minding.

Just as long as he was able to fuck Izaya hard. . .seeing it WAS his birthday after all.

A- "mmmm. . .whatever you want. . " He murmured back to the blonde, being so close to his lips. "You can tie me up. . . blind fold me. . I don't care Shizzy-chan. It is the day of your birth after all." He reminded the man, not even caring to be fucked so much he wouldn't be able to get out of bed for another whole day.

Oh how he already was anticipating for what the night would bring. It was always like this between the two of them. Hate and love mixed within forming such an odd couple. But Izaya had fun, that was all that mattered.

"Well, Shizzy-chan. .what will it be?" The informer asked one final time before licking along those ever so close lips, tasting the disgusting nicotine, but had to admit, by now he too was addicted to it.

K- Shizuo's gaze remained up at the brunette as he felt that tempting tongue glide against his own lips. Whatever he wanted, was it? That was surly a treat for the blond, and couldn't help but to feel his smirk spread all the more with the sudden ideas that would pass through his mind.

"Those ideas. . .sound very nice." He stated back in a low mumble, until grabbing onto the other's arm and pulling him hard enough so that Izaya suddenly fell back onto the table, causing for the sound of plates and metal silverware to clink together.

Standing up, Shizuo gazed back down just to see the other's eyes filled with the same want as always. The brunette really was a bit of a whore, now wasn't he?

Leaning down, he grabbed tightly onto Izaya's jawbone, lifting him up enough so that their faces were close to each other again as before. All while he felt his down knee prop onto the table, though of course knew the furniture would not be able and support the two of them.

". . .you sure are being brave tonight. . ." He breathed in a hot breath, until going a bit more forewords to bite onto the other's ear as a tease.

A- Izaya scoffed, closing his eyes lightly as he could hear the other's breathing begin to become a bit unbalanced. Of course, Shizuo would never admit it, but Izaya knew exactly what to say in the right manner to get him so turned on.

Lazily, arms wrapped around the bodyguard's neck, having Izaya's fingers tangle into that lovely mess of blonde hair.

"Is that it? Or you must be very horny Shizzy-chan. . ." He teased back.

K- "Hmph." An amused glint shined in his eyes, though hadn't leaned back enough to make it easy for the brunette to see.

Isn't that what this other would always say? Suppose he wasn't really taking his warning all too seriously, but then again, when did Izaya ever?

Biting a bit more onto that ear, his arms began to wrap around the other's waist until suddenly lifting the smaller man up from the table as he allowed for his lips to trail from Izaya's ear down to the man's already hicky-filled neck.

Though it never hurt to make a few more, which was what the blonde began to do as he stepped outside of the kitchen.

Really, he wasn't sure what he was going to do to this other tonight. . .but whatever it was, it wasn't going to be gentle. Yet, when has it ever really been that way?

Finally entering the large bedroom, Shizuo made the change of having himself lay back onto the bed with a plop, all while still leaving the other man hugged close to him as his mouth worked at his delicious skin.

"Start to take off your clothes then. . ." He finally muttered before biting onto that small neck.

A- The other hissed at the sudden bite and the idea of taking off his own clothes. He preferred having the other do so, liking to feel those hands trailing against him, but no, he had to do it himself.

"Fine. . " He huffed lightly, reaching down toward the end of his shirt.

It took Izaya a bit to actually pull it off, seeing Shizuo was just such a distraction with the bites and licks. Though finally he got through it and pulled off his shirt, arching his back to get it off; letting the blonde have full advantage of his now exposed upper body.

The brunette then had his hands slither down, undoing his own belt slowly, all on purpose, just to mess with this bodyguard a bit.

K- Licking against one of the brunette's perked and pink nipples, he couldn't help but to eye down to notice the slow process the man was going through to remove his pants.

Hmph, of course the informer would try and do this to him. Though whatever, Shizuo could play that same game as well, seeing he already grew so use to this.

Feeling against the smaller man's chest with one hand, the other began to slide down that frail and slender back, until slipping his hand-without any hesitation-underneath Izaya's pants and undies, groping a nice and firm feel against the other's cheeks.

Though through that feel, he couldn't help but to also notice that laced fabric rub against the back of his hand, causing for a brow to raise.

". . .lace again?" The blond asked with a final lick to the tip of the brunette's nipple, bringing his head up to see those taunting eyes stare back down upon him.

A- "Of . . .ah course. . " The other answered back, finding it so funny whenever this man would be surprised by that.

Wouldn't he be used to it now?

After a while of the groping, he couldn't handle it much longer. Toying with him like this! Surely this was going to be the last time he would let Shizuo have his way.

Eventually the informer unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling them away, well kicking them away, and letting them be tossed to the floor.

Now all he had on was that laced underwear he wore for the blonde.

K- Once being able to lay a clear sight down on those thin panties-which truly covered nothing- a breathe couldn't be helped but to leave the bond's lips.

Even after countless times of seeing them, they still seemed to get to Shizuo.

Groping against Izaya's bottom a bit more, the other man's lips began to slowly trail down from the brunette's torso, instead stopping just within the man's inner thigh, not so far from Izaya's growing erection. He licked against whatever fat the smaller man carried, nibbling, anything to have the other more heated.

Although Shizuo was aware of how much this other despised teases, especially like this, it was always something the taller man could never seem to pass up.

After a bit more of licking just inches away from the other's strained member, he pulled back to instead sit up.

His hand grasped onto his bowtie casually, untying it to allow for that meaningless cloth to fall off to the side, next allowing for his hand to begin unbuttoning the vest that was wielded over his shirt.

". . .and you call me horny. . " The blond teased ever so darkly, smirking all the wider as he made the other watch him undress.

Once his vest slid off though, he grasped back onto his bowtie again, until holding onto Izaya's hands with his own free and began tying them together tight enough so brunette wouldn't be able to take one feel at his own body.

". . .but thanks for giving me ideas." He added on devilishly, until resuming to now take off the final article of clothing that covered his chest.

A- Izaya growled underneath his breath, hating to be restricted from one of his favorite things; Shizuo's nicely toned body.

Really though, it was his own fault for agreeing to this kind of thing, to give ideas to the blonde. He was so lucky it was his birthday, or else the informer would have struggled and fought like usual. But instead, he played nice for now and only smirked back.

"Of course~" He remarked.

Really though, it was easy to see how Izaya was so anxious. Lightly his back would arch, even his cock under those lovely laced panties was soaked and wanting to be released from its confinements.

"Enjoy this Shizzy-chan. . .this will be the last time. .you'll have this. .ah. .sort of freedom. ." The informer warned.

K- Feeling as his shirt finally slid down to the floor, the blond reached down ever so slowly to his own pants, undoing the button as if the two of them carried all of the time in the world.

"I'll. . .mmm. . .use this time wisely, then." He stated with such a wide smirk, feeling as his pants lightly sagged down.

His hands kept busy as always though, feeling along Izaya's curves and smooth skin, until finally the time came for the informer to be flipped onto his stomach.

Reaching towards the front, Shizuo groped deeply into the brunette's groin, feeling the soaked cloth as he propped the smaller man's butt up through that same action.

Using his free hand, it pulled down at the laces in the back, getting a clean shot of the other's entrance through such a lustful stance. Brushing by it with his middle finger, he suddenly plunged it within the other, chuckling at his own little joke meant by that.

One that Izaya would obviously not be able and know about.

A- Of course the brunette was oblivious. He didn't know exactly what finger the blonde was using, nor did he even care. It felt all the much better as that said finger would feel along his walls.

Lightly the informer mewled, grasping onto his restraints all the while the other teased him so. He hated just having those fingers, rather liking to just have the man fuck him already. But of course, it being Shizou's day, he could not complain.

His crimson eyes glanced back at the other, glaring lightly, though tried not to whine about it. He couldn't take back his word now. But he did try to make it go a bit more in his way as he moved his hips to take in more of the other's finger, wanting to egg the man to go on already.

K- Noticing as the other would thrust his hips back, it wasn't long until the blonds' finger pumps came to an end. Pulling out that slightly dampened digit, his other hand began to finish pulling down his own pants, along with his boxers.

Being free from the clothing, he breathed out, pressing his large and erected cock teasingly against Izaya's bum.

"mmmm. . .I want you to beg a little. . ." Shizuo bluntly stated as his tongue tasted along the other's back, not wanting to rush this only opportunity he had.

A- Another growl ripped from his throat. This man just had to make him suffer all the more, didn't he?

Hating to do as the other asked, but hoping it would start the thrusting soon, Izaya let out a light breath before starting to beg.

"Ah. . .p-please Shizzy-chan. . ." He glanced back at the man with furrowed brows, trying to seem like the perfect uke. "I really. . .want you inside of. . ah me~" The brunette rubbed his bottom against the ever so hardening cock, hoping it would tempt the man even more.

Correction, not hoping, but knowing it would. Shizuo never could hold back when it came to Izaya having such a begging face, sounding so needy, and moving the way he did.

If Izaya wasn't an informer, he could be the perfect seducer.

K- Finding another unsteady breath to leave his lips, he found it was getting a bit too much to hold back. After another moment of trying to recollect himself, he muttered huskily behind the brunette's ear.

". . .You're too good at that. . ." Starting with the tip of Shizuo's cock, he suddenly and forcefully slammed his way within the other.

Of course, never taking a moment for Izaya, began to right away thrust, grinding his dick against those moist and perfect walls that surrounded him.

Groaning ever so softly, it was clear to hear as certain objects around the room would clatter and shake with the shift of force happening in that moment. Though it never surprised many people on the bottom floors now, giving the taller man all the more reason to simply fuck the other until he was unconscious of mind.

A- Izaya could care less also, thinking it would be nice to run out his neighbors below. Yet sadly, they didn't mind. But beside that point, the brunette immediately cried out, moans ripping from his throat with each violent thrust.

Any other person would have screamed in pain, but Izaya having been so used to it by now, found it orgasmic.

He bit onto his restraint, using it to help stabilize himself as each thrust caused his body to rock back and forth in such away it was uncomfortable. Yet this was how he enjoyed it for Shizuo. Having that brute strength for pleasure was such a wonderful thing, even if it could practically tear down his walls, it had been patched up so many times before.

Again and again the brunette moaned out, gasping Shizuo's name, begging for more. "A-ah. . please. . ah. . more. . .harder. . .damn it Shizzy-chan!. . .Harder. . !" Really at that point, he did not care that he seemed all the more pathetic in heat.

K- Feeling as bullets of sweat dripped down from his own body, he thrusted as hard as he felt possible at that point. Each thrust caused a painful slam of their skin hitting into each other, all while their rapid pants filled the air around them heavily.

With each beg Izaya would tend to do though, it got to the blond even more then the thrusts themselves. Already, he could feel himself grow all the more within the now helpless brunette, on the verge to cumming as Izaya probably was.

Then, after moments longer of thrusting in with full force and strength, the smaller man's walls began to fill with that familiar sensation of Shizuo's own cum.

Groaning out, the blond shut one eye as the release brought out the ultimate climax of pleasure, and then also allowed for it to disappear.

Slipping out, his panting began to mellow down some as one of his hands reached over to the other's stomach, feeling the light damp sense of Izaya's own cum, and slowly turned him over so he could see that flushed face stare up at him now, instead of at the bed.

A- Izaya panted still a bit heavily as he suddenly was turned over onto his back. Slowly he opened his weary eyes, glancing up at the satisfied birthday boy. His famous cheesier kind of smile played along his lips, clearly satisfied again with his needs, as was the other.

What a sight the brunette was in though, cum splattered all over his stomach, hands still tied above his head. . .

"Like the view?" He questioned the other, noticing those light eyes staring at him so. It was that kind of look that could excite Izaya all over again, but he could already feel his bum throbbing a bit from the violence before.

K- "Hmph." The blond smirked widely, of course taking in every feature of the other man while he still had the chance to.

Really, it was more of an arousing sight than anything, but tried to hold back as he leaned forward, nuzzling softly within Izaya's neck. "You're lucky. . .I don't hate you. . .that much."

He stated as a sure fact, seeing that if he didn't have this soft spot for the other now, he would have been glad to fuck the other again. But knowing that secretly it still hurt the other in some way, he couldn't pull through with it.

Licking up some of Izaya's sweat that lingered upon his skin, one of Shizuo's hands neared the confinements around the other's wrists, starting to mess with them lightly until finally they loosened enough for the smaller man to slip out.

A- The other knew exactly what the blonde meant. Even though he stated so many times that he hated this man, he knew really that he cared for this blonde also. They had admitted it to each other once before after all.

Izaya really didn't like it though, he wasn't supposed to feel for this man, but it seemed he did. Had he really fallen for Shizuo?

He frowned a bit at the thought, thankful the blonde was too busy with his neck that he couldn't see. Quickly the informer pushed it back into his mind, playing back into his role.

"Hah~ Of course you do. . .Shizzy-chan." Teasing the other a bit before wrapping his now free hands around the man once again, he kept him close like usual for the night.

K- Shizuo's birthday, in the end, had turned out fairly well he had to admit. Though after that time, things seemed a bit more off.

Through the last month after, everything remained the same, but a strange vibe continued to come from the brunette that Shizuo surly was unknowing of.

The man was unsure, yet kept trying to ignore and carry on through their days as they each would always do.

Feeling as his thumb would twirl the silver band around his finger, he stepped up to that familiar front door he would always walk through after a long day of work. Izaya's complex.

Shizuo still had his own home a few blocks over, but normally enjoyed spending his time here instead, seeing it was always better to not be alone.

Opening the door, he walked in, kicking it shut behind him as his eyes roamed around, soon finding the brunette to be lingering on a couch over near the living room.

"I'm back. . ." He announced a bit wearily as he would any other day, stepping in more as he walked off towards Izaya's direction.

A- Izaya lightly tilted his head back against the couch to peer over at the other.

"Ah welcome . . . back." There he went again, about to say home. This wasn't the blonde's home. It was his. But Izaya could never tell the other to leave, never wanting him to anyway. That was another thing he had noticed as of late. Why couldn't he just live on without having the blonde always here? It was truly bothering him.

"Beat up anyone?" He asked before sitting back up straight and flipping through a few papers he had.

Today of all days was a work day for the brunette. As those rare days, he was looking through a few things to double check file wise, flipping papers here and there while wearing reading glasses to help his vision better.

K- Huffing a bit towards the smaller man's question, he plopped a seat next to him only to stare off the other way.

"It's the same as it always is. . ." Someone couldn't keep their hands to themselves, and Shizuo had to step in. As always.

Eyeing back to the other, he glanced down towards the papers, knowing the brunette was probably going to be too busy to really give a conversation.

". . .I can leave if you want." He pointed out, resting his chin in one hand.

Really, it wasn't as exciting to be around this other lately anyways. There was just something too weird and strange about Izaya's behavior. And it was starting to work its way up onto Shizuo's last nerve. . .

A- Izaya wanted to say yes, but found himself saying. "No stay. . ."

Even his own heart sank at the idea of the other leaving to go home, leaving Izaya by himself. Was he getting too used to Shizuo staying around? It seemed like it. What was wrong with him, he should be pissing this other off, tossing him out, but he couldn't find himself to do it.

"I'm almost done." He reassured, looking through a bit more papers.

Once he was finished he glanced over to the blonde, seeing him just about to take a nap.

Having a smirk appear, lightly he leaned over toward the other, pressing himself against the arm facing him. Carefully he took off his own glassed, nibbling a bit on one of the handles to them. Shizuo looked all the more attractive sleeping like this.

"Oh Shizzy-chan~" He cooed lowly. "I'm dooone~"

K- Propping one eye open, he glanced off in Izaya's direction, only to result to a raised brow. Of course, seeing as the smaller man would bite lightly upon his glasses, it made it ever so tempting to actually give the other a welcoming peck to the lips instead. Though too much time was delayed since he arrived there now . . .plus that would just be strange.

Sitting up straight, he felt as his neck tilted off in one direction, stretching lightly.

"Bout damn time. . ." He muttered, grabbing onto his own shoulder to wake up a bit more with another good stretch of his body. ". . .You take forever sometimes." Shizuo stated back, though turned his expression into more of a soft smirk once his eyes fully met Izaya's.

A- The brunette stared at the other amused. "You're just impatient. . .always wanting attention, just like a dog Shizzy-chan." The man mocked, letting his fingers run through the other blonde's hair. "Really, whatever do you do without me~" He chimed, tilting his head ever so lightly.

Probably sleep all day, the brunette stated in his head, really wondering what this blonde would do.

Masturbate maybe? That sounded a bit right. After all this other was just such a beast sometimes, being use to practically having sex with Izaya every night. Clearly he was use to being sexually satisfied often.

K- "Not sure . . . got by it before though."

Obviously.

Sighing out at the feeling of the brunette feeling through his hair though, he couldn't help but to feel both ticked and pleased by the sensation. Though, letting his more sour side get the best of him, finally had his hand rise to pull the other's back and away.

". . .I'm not a dog." He suddenly muttered, although he had played through with that role before for this other. . .today just wasn't one of those days. Really, Izaya was still bugging him a bit.

Even when the other would act as if nothing was wrong, the blond wasn't an idiot. He knew when things weren't in their proper place, and with that thought, couldn't help but to sigh out all the more irritatingly.

A- Izaya blinked at the sudden grasp and stared at the man.

Of course he was a dog, he was Izaya's dog.

The brunette kept a smile though, not wanting to seem taken aback. Though he pulled his hand away.

"Oh but Shizzy-chan. . .I'm just showing affection~" He fakely whined, pretending to be quite hurt by the other's action. "No need to snap." He huffed lightly, instead letting his head to rest on the other's shoulder.

K- It didn't feel right though.

Shrugging his shoulder a bit, he tried to move the brunette's head a away as he pressed himself more into the side of the couch.

"I'm not in the mood Izaya. . .Can't we ever just talk for one day. . .without touching each other?" He questioned, trying to keep his casual and calm tone as he eyed back to the brunette again.

This other never seemed to want to talk though. . .probably because he thought he already knew everything there was to know about the blond. Plus, cuddling with Izaya was actually a bit more uncomfortable as of late then it use to be before.

This inner conflict. . .was starting to get a bit more complicated it seemed.

A- The informer's eyes squinted at this stubborn blonde, feeling his own patience fall, and annoyance rise.

"Alright, Shizzy-chan, what is there to talk about?" Izaya questioned with a more annoyed tone as he pulled away, sitting properly on the couch once again.

How bothersome of an attitude Shizuo had. What was all this so suddenly? He had been so pleased the past couple of days and now suddenly he wants to 'talk'.

Usually between the two of them, talk always lead toward more violence then that of intimacy. Was it something that Izaya had done before, or was it something else?

K- Hazel eyes remained on the smaller man for just a moment, until gazing off towards the large window that peered off into the city.

". . . You're acting strange. . ." Shizuo started off with, seeing it was always easier to be blunter than anything.

Izaya was . . . not himself. Either this brunette was hiding something or was feeling ill, though of course the blond thought more of the first thought.

". . .if there's something you want. . .or need to say to me. . .you're always free to. . .you know."

Although Shizuo said that though, he knew from past experience that he would probably snap at some immature or irritating thing Izaya would bring up; seeing that the taller man was not much for being a listener.

A- But instead Izaya kept silent.

What was there to say? That he hated the fact that he had feelings for this idiotic brute? Last thing he would ever want to escape his lips.

The brunette tilted his head to the opposite side of Shizuo, looking off toward his chess board filled with an arrangement of other game pieces that did not belong.

"It's none of your business." The man finally stated. "I keep my thoughts to myself as I am sure you do likewise."

Finally his crimson orbs glanced to the man in pure annoyance that the blonde would even bring up such a trivial thing.

"I do not need or even want to say anything to you Shizuo." He then smirked darkly. "I am quite myself."

K- Yet with hearing his actual name, aside from the other's pet one, he knew exactly that this man was lying.

Huffing more, he shook his head.

"You really like to just prove me wrong. . .all the time. . . Thinking that everything that you say is always right." A quick dart of angered orbs soon meet Izaya's "Huh! Do you think I'm dumb!"

Turning more towards the other, he grabbed gently onto the informers shoulders, yet his gaze still held that sense of violence.

"How am I suppose to know. . .if there's anything wrong?" Shizuo suddenly questioned, normally not letting this side come out. This caring side that he never wanted this other to know about, seeing that he knew it would only lead to teases later.

A- Izaya slapped the other's hand away. Not this. This idiot. Being like this. Damn it, Izaya hated him so much for acting this way. Why couldn't he just be predictable or just a good boy and not question it? A better question probably would have been:

Why did Izaya have to fall in love with such a man he hated the most?

"You are." He said bluntly, answering the other's rhetorical question. "Did you really think because we are together that I will just tell you everything? What a fool you are Shizuo~" The brunette mocked, still keeping his same smirk as his eyes coldly stared at the other.

The man chuckled all the more, just to salt the wound he was creating upon this bodyguard. "I never agreed to such a thing."

K- Shizuo stared back at the other man, long and hard before turning his head the other way, pulling his hand back.

A sting, was there that sting forming? Right within his eye. . .such a pitiful thing for himself to start to feel as he sat numbly next to this other, this man who held back all things from the blond.

Collecting himself enough, he stood from the couch, feeling as his at first glossed eyes began to narrow. He wasn't one for this, this emotion. . .and he should never be one for Izaya anyways. It was a pitiful mistake after all. Even if the two of them did fight. . .it never hurt as much as this other's words right now.

". . .I see." He stated, until gritting his teeth in sudden anger that pulsed through his veins, hiding up the sensitive emotion that was still trying to form.

"So. . .You were just taking me for some tool this whole time?" He suddenly shouted, glaring down at the brunette that still lingered upon the couch. "Using me just so I'd be one little obstacle out of your way! Never thinking once of what would happen once you dug a hole that was too deep!"

A- "Oh my~ It seems you actually can solve it, and let's see. . .how long did it take?" He mocked the man, but really he was lying through his teeth.

That's how it was BEFORE, now he had dug such a deep hole that it seemed he was only burying himself more and more as this all went on. As Shizuo glared at him, possibly wanting to kill the brunette… and were those tears that dared to fall from the other's eyes? The informer actually struggled with himself, feeling his lungs just cave in at the sight of how much his words were effecting this blonde.

Was it really this heart breaking? Didn't Shizuo hate him and was lying about his feelings too? Or was this all real? No, it was just not right to be real. All of this was just another game Izaya played among this blonde, discarding his own personal emotions for his ultimate plan.

He never loved Shizuo, he hated all those nights of sex, he hated that perfect face that belonged to the blonde, he hated that nicely sculpted body. All in all, he completely utterly abhorred this man.

Yet, why did it hurt so much for himself too?

K- Feeling that anger hit him more as the other spoke, he felt that sudden urge to pull a fist back and punch the other until he was out.

But. . .that other feeling still remained as well . . . the one Izaya had planted within the blonde. . . the one that made him weak. This was one thing the other had succeeded at.

Tensing down his body, his head turned away. All along, it was just some lie.

Stepping away from the other, he began to make his way towards the door instead, not wanting this to turn into some mindless bloodbath instead.

Izaya...

Clutching onto the door handle, his eyes looked back with hurt but also with a hint of strength, one that showed this brunette that Shizuo wouldn't back down for long because of this.

A heart ache. . . was a heart ache.

"Farewell my love," He suddenly murmured. "I'm going home." Then with those words, opened the door to step out of such a room that now made him sick.

A- Izaya clutched tightly to the arm of the couch, struggling to keep himself from stopping the blonde and calling it all a bluff. But Izaya was not like that. If he was serious, he was serious.

Every single word and every face he made was to help himself from having such worthless feelings. Yet it still hurt so badly.

It was there that Izaya laid on the couch, letting his hand lay on his aching head. Already he missed the warm comfortable body of the other.

But no.

He needed to stop his thoughts on that blonde. It was all over. Yet still, it was just too hard.

Knowing all this, it was easy to guess he was not going to have a good night sleep. . .

. . .all by himself.

K- The taller man walked through the dark streets of Ikebukuro, and to his misfortune. . .it began to rain. Cursing the fact all together, he was sure to hurry off to a local store to pick up an umbrella before his outfit got soaked.

Though perhaps the rain was a good thing.

Listening as every pitter of the drops splashed against Shizuo's shield, it began to ease his mind down a bit. Of course, that pain was still filled within his chest . . . but this still helped his mind to calm into something more. . .solemn.

Gazing down at his hand, he noticed how he forgot to give the man back his ring. One of Izaya's favorite rings.

Brushing a finger along the silver band, his fist tightly clutched in frustration. How could something so wonderful from those weeks ago . . . soon turn into something as ugly as this?

Furrowing down his brows, Shizuo's expression soon morphed into one of a hurt puppy, one that had gotten lost and alone out in the streets to some big city.

"The voice of the wind shakes my heart, bringing me to tears." His head shook as those words were whispered within the air of rain.

Yet that sulked face suddenly changed as an echo filled through the alley he had wandered within. Losing his stability from the sudden pain that went through his side, he felt as he began to fall down onto the wet floors around him.

What was that? What was this pain he felt aside from the one in his chest?

Staring out at his hand that lay within his vision, he still remained staring at that ring.

Perhaps this was a sign. . .although the blond was unsure of what it meant as his mind began to haze into nothing more than darkness. . .He suddenly didn't even care about what the spirits around the city were trying to tell him.

A- It was the time that Izaya had finally been able to sleep that he suddenly received an interesting call from one of his spies. With annoyance, he picked up the answered the phone, yet when the news was received the brunette had let the phone slip from his hands.

First, it had been a cowardly jump attack against the blonde, now it was a cowardly shot against him? Clearly, Izaya had not taken care of all the fools that dared to harm what was his to kill.

This time though, it seemed all the more serious. Bullets.

Not even Shizuo, the strongest man in Ikebukuro, could handle that. It was even confirmed when he called Shinra the very next morning after a horrible sleep. In the end, this all proved his conclusion. He still would have these undeniable feelings for the blonde just as long as he alive.

Damn it all. Why did these stupid feelings have him drive off toward the hospital in anguish, hoping the blonde would live, yet part of him wanted that man to die.

He needed these feelings to be gone.

There he was, before him, laying helplessly on that hospital bed. Bandaged and bruised with wires connecting to his body every which way.

Luckily Shinra was able to pull out the bullets without much trouble and find Shizuo the right blood. Everyone was just ready for those wonderful eyes to open from this slight coma.

It just so happened that one of these people was Izaya, as he stood before the bed, his fingers delicately pressing against the other's cold hand.

Would he even wake today to meet Izaya looking down upon him so sadly?

K- It was a warm touch that came from another that had caused for that limp hand to lightly twitch, feeling a bit of consciousness coming back into his brain.

Although there was that warmth though, the only thing audible was that annoying beeping. . .the one that reminded him of the first time this happened. When his feelings for Izaya were still shallow.

Opening his eyes ever so slowly, he was surprised to be met with the face of the other that had been on his mind from before. Yet. . .his expression was different then what he would have thought Izaya to have.

The blond had thought the other would be happy with the news of Shizuo in the hospital again. . .but that didn't appear to be the case here.

Slowly allowing for his hand to wrap around the brunette's, he felt as his eyes narrowed down lightly. ". . .Izaya?" His voice questioned weakly, unaware of just how long he had been out for.

A- Izaya had to admit, he was surely surprise to hear that voice, weak, but still it was something.

He glanced to that hand that held his, feeling that familiar grip, yet it was gentler. All together, just looking toward the other's face, Shizou was just a weak body laying here. Anyone could just get rid of him all together if they tried and got by security.

". . .Afternoon." He greeted, giving a small smile. "You were being an idiot again. . .not paying attention." He muttered lightly, glancing off toward some of the bandages that shown.

"Had to toss Shinra out. . .he was prepared to do an autopsy. . ." Of course, that was no joke. That doctor really wanted to do one, whether Shizuo was alive or not.

K- "Hmph. . ." A faint smile appeared as his hand released the other's "Of course he was. . ." News like that never surprised Shizuo anymore. . .

Wincing a bit, he used his hands to help prop himself up more so he could gaze down to his bandaged side, seeing the damage done. How troublesome. . .

Feeling as his smile faded away, a sigh soon slipped through his lips instead before looking back to Izaya yet again.

"What are you doing here anyways?" He couldn't help but to question.

Although Shizuo secretly felt happy to see this other here... it wasn't supposed to be like this, right?

That's what Izaya lead him to be thinking anyways.

A- Izaya sighed out himself, setting down by the bed side of the blonde.

"Well. . ."

He tilted his head lightly to the side in a bit of thought, wanting to place his words perfectly. He then looked to the man with his infamous smile.

"I'm here to see you die. . " But then he chuckled and shook his head. "No. . .I'm lying. . ." He murmured lightly and soon his smile was gone as he looked down at the fur end of his sweater. ". . .I couldn't sleep. . so I came here. . hoping it would help."

Which was his way of saying that he deeply missed the blonde.

K- What?

Shizuo was confused. Wasn't this man suppose to be the one that was only using him? Only using the blonds' feelings for his own little toy?

Raising a brow, his head tilted lightly towards one side, amused by what Izaya had said.

". . .You need to stop doing this." He stated calmly, feeling his own heart pound in a sudden sense of hope. That perhaps what the brunette was saying the other night was simply something to make himself look good. No matter how much it had actually hurt.

". . . We can't keep breaking up, and then getting back together the night after." He pointed out, keeping his eyes strictly on the other man.

But once he saw those eyes looking the other way, his hand slowly extended out until cupping under Izaya's chin, making the other man look at him. ". . . It's getting out of hand every time we do that. . ."

A- "It is. . . " He agreed, looking at those wonderful hazel eyes.

Izaya knew at that moment he would not be able to push the blonde away any farther now after all this. There would be no way to get him angry and see him walk out again. His brows furrowed, feeling his own heart throb.

"I won't do it anymore. . ." Izaya mumbled lightly as he leaned his forehead against the other's. "I'm sorry. . " He apologized gently before kissing those lips, the ones he wished to always have at his leisure.

His hands stayed on either side of the other's face, gently letting his fingers feel along that warm skin.

K- A sudden wash of relief went through the man as he heard those words then felt those lips. He was happy that their relationship wasn't over for good, Shizuo really never wanted to leave Izaya. . .no matter how much of a bug the brunette would appear to be.

Lifting himself up a bit more, he deepened the kiss lightly before pulling back with such a happy smirk along his face.

". . .It's alright. . .I forgive you. . .alright?" Slowly his arms wrapped around the smaller man, pulling the other into a close hug as he shut his own eyes, taking in Izaya's scent.

". . .Don't lie to me like that again though." Shizuo muttered near his ear, never wanting for that much hurt to be felt again.

A- Tears threatened the informer's eyes as he was held close by these arms. He had to do it. He was beginning to suffocate in this hole he dug so long ago. If it went any longer, Shizuo would be his weakness, his hubris, and that was the last thing he would ever want.

These human feelings has to disperse, had to forever be buried, along with this blonde.

As he was being held so close, the other reached in his pocket of his coat, pulling out a small syringe filled with deadly liquid that would run through the veins of any victim and just shut off the heart without leaving a trace.

In any way, it would just look as though the other never woke from his coma.

Izaya struggled to pull it out, fighting himself and his feelings. "I won't. . " He answered the man before raising the thin needle and piercing the side of the other's neck, letting the liquid collide with that man's blood vessels.

Izaya pulled away slowly, feeling the man starting to go limp as his nervous system was beginning to shut down.

"I really do love you Shizuo. . ." The informer muttered, watching the bodyguard begin to go through the horrible process of dying as everything began to shut down in his body. "But. . .you'll only get in the way. . .and in danger. . ."

He smiled softly, keeping his ominous crimson eyes on the man, watching as he grew more and more lifeless until he fell back nicely onto the hospital bed. The sound of the that heart rate machine instantly began to fall in one flat sound, indicating to nearby doctors and nurses that Shizuo was dying.

Amongst the commotion, Izaya's hand grabbed onto the other man's hand one final time until slipping off that familiar silver band he had given as a gift to Shizuo, his loyal pet.

Then, like the shadow he was, he disappeared without even looking back as the doctors and nurses hurried to save a life that was already gone.

June 25th of 2010, Shizuo Heiwajima was marked down as one that had passed on.

Doctors claimed they had done all they could that day, but due to an unknown cause, Shizuo's body had simply shut down. Many in Ikebukuro found themselves stunned with this cause, not knowing what to think now that their strongest man in the city was gone.

It wasn't until a few days that a funeral was held, ran by Kasuka, one whom seemed more affected by the news then anything. Over 100 people, friends, family, and even simple citizens arrived at the final departure of the aggressive yet caring blond man.

It was hard for each that would pass by the open casket though, seeing the tall, lifeless, and pale man in such a lovely white suit, but with no soul to fully complete the picture.

Tears were filled that day to their fullest, seeing that many had cared a great deal for the man without him even being aware.

Simon remained smiling though as he stood back and behind the crowd that day, hearing light sobs going off in every which way. Yet it never affected the Russian man, instead, he found himself to glance around, curious if another soul would enter this event.

Though the outcome was of course no, only causing for that smile to widen all the more.

"You lied to him Izaya." His familiar lively voice stated as he gazed up at the sky. "You better watch out. . .Shizuo never likes a good lie."

-Fin-

_**SO:**_

**I know this was a very sad twist. . .and it upset me and 'A' a bit as well, though really I am able to see this happening. I would just like to say thank you to all of the love and support through the reviews given on our fanfics for this series! I hope you all enjoyed reading them, and please READ MORE AT THE BOTTOM for an alternate ending, seeing 'A' was whining on doing it. Haha! Please continue**

**ALTERNATE VERSION:**

K- A sudden wash of relief went through the man as he heard those words then felt those lips.

He was happy that their relationship wasn't over for good, Shizuo really never wanted to leave Izaya. . .no matter how much of a bug the brunette would appear to be.

Lifting himself up a bit more, he deepened the kiss lightly before pulling back with such a happy smirk along his face.

". . .It's alright. .I forgive you. . .alright?" Slowly his arms wrapped around the smaller man, pulling the other into a close hug as he shut his own eyes, taking in Izaya's scent.

". . .Don't lie to me like that again though." Shizuo muttered near his ear, never wanting for that much hurt to be felt again.

A- Izaya frowned lightly as he peered ahead, feeling that warm embrace.

How could he ever end this? This could be the only chance that he would ever find someone like this for himself; and Izaya was very selfish. The burnette wanted Shizuo.

"Sorry. . ." He apologized, it only being the second time he had ever done so.

Of course these feeling may get in his way, but he would have to get over it. Izaya knew many things, this feeling not being one of them.

"I won't. . ." The man simply reassured, burying his face in the nape of the other's neck and simply enjoying the comfort of having this man hold him like this.

It was completely rare for the informer to be so calm and quiet in Shizuo's arm, something the blonde shouldn't get too use to of course.

K- Hearing those words caused for Shizuo's smile to widen all the more, until pulling back softly to get a look at Izaya's face.

"Good." He muttered, until kissing the brunette's cheek as well. "But don't think that means I'll still go easy on you. . ." He suddenly stated in a different tone, one that was a bit more dangerous than others.

"You still get under my skin. . .one more time and I'm leaving you for good." The blond threatened, though also had a glint of humor in his eyes, yet quickly hid it by shutting them.

Suddenly his hands pushed the smaller man off, laying back more again. "Get me some food, I'm starving." he suddenly stated in a casual fashion, resting his hands behind his head as one eye opened to have a peek over toward the other's face.

A- The brunette blinked at the other's sudden command. It took him a moment to place himself back together before suddenly smirking.

"Do you really trust me to get your food? Maybe I'll just call Simon. . ." He turned on his heel, taking out his cell phone and preparing to call the sushi restaurant, knowing how much Shizuo hated their food.

Even with the other almost going through a near death experience Izaya couldn't help but to make himself feel a bit more like himself with a bit of teasing towards other.

But truly, the brunette was happy not to kill this blonde.

K- Feeling his brow twitch, he suddenly jolted back up to a sitting position.

"IZAYA! Don't you dare!" Shizuo growled, though as he watched those fingers get closer to the dial, his body began to react more.

Pulling at the cords strapped onto him by getting up, certain alarms began to go off as few wires simply broke apart all together. Yet the blond paid no mind to such useless things, the only thing he was worried about was reaching Izaya in time.

As far as he knew. . . these cords were just pulling him back!

Finally, his hand was able to grip onto the other's shoulder with a few violent pants here and there, muffling a bit of the panicked sounds coming from the hallway as doctors began to rush in the room.

"Izzzaayyyaaaaa." He glared "Put the phone down. . ."

A- But the other only smirked darkly as he looked to the other.

"Oh Shizzy-chan. You said you wanted a meal, and that is what I'm doing."

At those words, suddenly the doctors and nurses barged in, grabbing the other and forcing him to get back into his bed with a full struggle.

In the midst of it, Izaya began to walk to the exit, calling the Russian Sushi shop as he was walking off; hearing Shizuo struggle against all the doctors.

_-Thank you_


End file.
